


With a Bow

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up Christmas morning to find his lover wrapped and ready for him. Co-authored by Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/)**nefernat** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal, rimming, light bondage.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/203658.html)_**Hot Chocolate and Comfort**_ , salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco stretched and found that Harry was not pressed against him. He opened sleepy grey eyes, "Harry?"

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Harry whispered, smiling. He shifted as close as the ribbons would allow him. Harry's hands were tied behind his back by green silk ribbons, and if Draco looked, he would see that there was a big bow there. His legs were tied together, and a similar bow was there. There was even a ribbon wrapped neatly around his cock, the bow at the top. He waited for Draco's reaction.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and then a large grin spread across his face. "Well, well," he laughed, "a very Merry Christmas indeed."

Harry grinned back. "You like it then?" he asked.

"It's what I always wanted for Christmas," Draco laughed, running a hand lovingly over Harry's chest. "And the green matches your eyes."

Harry blushed. "I couldn't think of what else to get you ... so ... here I am."

Draco grinned at his lover, his fingers trailing softly around his nipples. "Did you know that I take a long time to unwrap my presents?" he smirked. "I like to linger."

"Linger with this present, you mean ..." he murmured, watching Draco smirk.

Draco took his time, looking at the ribbon, smiling. Then he bent his head to suckle at one of Harry's dark nipples, his hand sliding down his hip.

Harry made a soft sound, looking down to see what the blond was going to do.

Draco had every intention of drawing this out until Harry literally begged him to be unwrapped. He lay down beside the other man and began biting and suckling at his nipples, make them hard, stiff and sensitive and then blowing on them gently.

Harry's gasps slowly turned into moans as his body reacted to Draco's touches. "Draco," he whispered, biting his lip as he watched him.

Draco licked his way up to Harry's neck, biting and sucking at his throat, his hand going back along his skull and twisting his fingers into those thick locks.

"Draco," Harry moaned again, wanting more than just what Draco was giving him at the moment.

Draco rubbed his body, hardened cock included, against Harry's bound body. He pulled at the man's black hair, turning his head to lick and nibble at his lips.

Harry kissed him back the best he could, but he could do no more than that. Well, he was just Draco's present.

Draco licked at Harry's ear, whispering, "How tight is that ribbon around your lovely cock?"

Harry moaned deep in his throat and struggled to move closer to Draco.

"I wonder if I can fuck you without unwrapping anything?" Draco whispered, running one hand down to squeeze Harry's arse.

"You ... you can try," Harry answered, a dare in his voice because he wanted his lover to do exactly that.

Draco smiled and rolled Harry onto his belly, using a pillow to prop up his hips, but laying his cock along the pillow so that he could still reach it and Harry could rub it between himself and the pillow. Draco then straddled Harry's bound legs. Harry looked so fucking hot like this, hands bound behind him and the dark green contrasting against his pale flesh.

Harry's arms were almost numb from being in the same position for too long, but Harry thought it was damn worth it for Draco. And in this new position, he couldn't see what was going to happen. It made his heart beat faster than ever.

Draco laid his wand handy and then reached both hands to spread that lovely arse. He bent forward and began to kiss and lick along the crevice.

"Oh, fuck," Harry muttered, gritting his teeth and trying to push back against Draco's mouth. "More ...."

Draco chuckled and began tonguing Harry's opening, pressing his face in between those cheeks and running one hand down to cup his balls.

Harry buried his face in the pillow his head was resting on. He moaned and groaned, biting down on the pillow. "Please, Draco ...."

"Mmm," the blond responded, using his tongue to fuck the other man.

Harry jerked, his cock rubbing against the pillow. His eyes widened when he noticed he could even do that. He then began a slow rhythm of thrusting against the pillow and then back against that tongue.

Draco kept up the tongue fucking for a bit, but then added lube to his fingers and replaced his tongue with a long thin digit, crooking it to find Harry's prostate.

Harry cried out when Draco touched that spot, his hips jerking harder than he intended to. He clenched around Draco's finger anyway, fully intending on not letting go.

"So tight, so sweet," Draco crooned, working his finger deeper and back out again. "I am going to fuck my present now."

Harry wanted to laugh at how funny Draco sounded when he said that, but instead he moaned at the loss of the finger as he strained his neck, trying to look back at him. "Yes ... yes ...."

Draco loved how hot and willing Harry was. If anyone had told him six months ago that his Christmas present would be fucking Harry Potter bound in green ribbon – well, it would have made a great masturbation fantasy but he wouldn't have believed he would ever have it. He looked down at the man writhing under him and grinned. He slicked his own cock and moved up, teasing Harry's entrance with the head. "You want this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes ... of course I do ... now please, Draco ..." he begged, body shaking.

Draco smiled. The angle was different with Harry's legs tied together. He had to get up on one foot, half crouching and half kneeling behind Harry. He spread Harry's arse cheeks and pushed forward, the head of his cock breaching that tight ring. "Gods, it's so tight this way," he gasped.

Harry gasped along with Draco, his body relaxing under the other man. It felt so good ... if he put all the times they ever fucked together, this felt better than all of them.

Draco slid deeper, pushing into the tight heat and using his hands to pull Harry's arse cheeks apart so he could see his cock swallowed up by the other man. Green ribbon fluttered as Harry's hands convulsed.

Harry panted, his body shuddering slightly as Draco slid completely inside of him. He loved this part. He loved all of it.

Draco gripped Harry's arse, slid back a couple inches and then thrust forward again. "Oh, Gods, Harry," Draco gasped. He began to rock back and forth using his body's weight to press Harry into the pillow and mattress below. "This is fantastic!"

"Yeah!" Harry groaned, cock repeatedly pressing into the pillow below him. He knew it wouldn't take him long to come.

"How does that ribbon around your cock feel now?" Draco chuckled, thrusting his hips forward again. He was rocking in and out now.

"Too ... damn tight," Harry answered quickly, grunting as Draco brushed his prostate.

"Like a pretty cock ring?" Draco gasped, speeding up his thrusts, "Am I going to have to unwrap you for you to come?"

"Y-you might h-have to ... please, Draco ... God ..." Harry moaned, panting.

Draco chuckled, thrusting harder. He loved the way Harry was bucking back against him and then trying to fuck the pillow, too. "Oh, not yet," Draco gasped, "I am going to come in your arse and then suck your cock."

"Ohh, then go f-faster!" Harry stuttered, his erection becoming painful even as he continued to rub against the pillow.

"Oh, yes," and Draco did just that, fucking Harry as hard and fast as he could. And then he was coming deep inside him, pressed into him. "Harry," he screamed, his fingers digging into the flesh of Harry's arse.

Even though Harry needed to come badly, he grinned when Draco came, happy that his 'present' was just what Draco wanted.

Draco grunted, pulling out of his lover and pushing Harry onto his side so that he could reach his cock. His own cock still wet, Draco lay down beside him, his face close to that tightly wrapped cock. He smiled, looking up at Harry's face. "Tell me what you want, Harry," he purred.

"I want to come," he said quickly, his hips jerking towards Draco's face. "Please!"

Draco's long fingers toyed with the bow on Harry's cock. "Oh, but how?" Draco laughed.

Harry growled, thrusting his hips again. "Suck me!"

"Oh, so frustrated," Draco laughed, "Maybe I should untie you and see what you would do to me." Draco's fingers stroked Harry's cock, the touch so light all it did was tease Harry more.

Harry was nearly crying in the frustration Draco spoke of. "Please ... please ... just do it, Draco ...."

Harry was trembling with need and his cock was so swollen it did look like it might be painful if not released soon. Draco reached fingers up to untie the bow, sliding his mouth over the head as soon as the ribbon began to fall away and then replacing it with his own fingers, wrapped tightly about the shaft.

Harry came almost immediately, shouting Draco's name until his throat felt raw.

Draco licked and sucked Harry's cock until it softened. Then he moved up Harry's body, still bound at hands and legs, until he reached his face. He kissed Harry deeply, the taste of Harry still on his tongue.

Harry kissed him back lazily, feeling sated and pleased. "Best Christmas ever," he mumbled against Draco's lips.

Draco nodded, "Well that was my gift from you. It was amazing. I don't think my gifts to you will be nearly as sensational, but you might like them."

"My gifts? What did you get me?" Harry asked, smiling and curious even though he was exhausted.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him so that the dark head rested on his shoulder. He then reached for his wand and, with a quick silent spell, untied the rest of the ribbons.

Harry slowly stretched his arms out, sighing as the blood began to flow through them, even though the annoyingly painful tingling effect came first. "Thanks."

Draco rubbed his lover's arms and legs, helping circulation return and easing the discomfort.

Harry moaned in relief as the feeling slowly passed. "Okay, I'm good."

"Yes, you are," Draco smiled, kissing him again.

Harry kissed him back as he shifted closer. He pulled back after a few moments, looking at the blond. "What did you get me?"

Draco leaned back into the pillows, smiling, "Oh, just a bunch of trinkets. They are in the sitting room."

Harry pouted. "They just have to be in the sitting room. I'm too tired to go there."

"Then you are too tired to open them?" Draco laughed. "I could have Beckett fetch them up here."

"Can he? I'd like that ... and I don't have to open them all," he answered, snuggling closer to Draco.

Draco summoned Beckett and in quick order, there was a pile of brightly wrapped presents at the foot of the bed.

Harry got up on his hands and knees a bit shakily and crawled over to sit next to the pile. He had never seen so many presents for just him before. "Draco ... there's so much ...."

"Well, one of them is for your dog, not you," Draco drawled, smiling at Harry's reaction. Cocoa and Mr Snuffles were not exactly happy about the living arrangement, but had reached a kind of of truce. If the dog left her alone, Cocoa wouldn't scratch his eyes out.

Harry reached into the pile and pulled out the first one his hand touched. It was wrapped in sparkling red paper, with a green ribbon.

The small box contained gold cuff links in the shape of lions. Other boxes contained silk shirts and ties, tailored slacks and suits. There were several pairs of silk boxers in Gryffindor red.

Harry went through all of them, a huge grin on his face. He had to laugh a bit at how many suits he had now. Even though he still preferred jeans out of anything else. The last box contained a small dog collar with real silver and gold studs.

Harry pushed all the wrapping paper aside and crawled on top of Draco, kissing him. "Mr Snuffles loves you now, you know," he assured his lover.

"Mmm," Draco kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the naked man against him. His heart pounded faster when he realised what he wanted to say. He broke the kiss to look into Harry's eyes. "I love you, Harry," he said, trembling at the risk of being the first to say it.

Harry's face lit up like the sun coming out from behind clouds. "Draco!" He covered the blond's face in kisses. "I ... love ... you!" he gasped between them then covered Draco's mouth again, seeming to be trying to say it again and kiss at the same time.

Draco laughed into the kiss, amused by the muffled sounds his lover was making. Harry loved him. This truly was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
